


Determined

by 9r7g5h



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no matter what, Toothless was determined to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined

Toothless was on a mission.

To some, it might not have seen like something big, for, in reality, this task was not being done with the intentions of once more saving Berk from some horrible evil. It was of a personal nature, an unspoken promise that had been made without the other party’s knowledge, and so the Night Fury was even more determined to keep it.

A shrill cry of frustration and pain slipped past Toothless’ mouth as the rocks he had been gripping slipped from beneath him, sending him sliding back towards the base of the mountain he had just spent most of the day climbing. Clenching his jaw, the dragon forced his claws deeper between the stones as he began to drag himself closer towards the top once more.

Reaching a ledge that the constant wind and rain had carved into the side, Toothless allowed his trembling legs to fold beneath him, his tongue automatically finding one of the ever-present puddles of water that covered the island to quench the unwanted fire in his throat. Twisting his body so that his tail was tucked against his side, it was with a small sigh that he allowed himself to relax.

Sometimes, when the situation was similar to the one he was currently in, Toothless could not help but slightly resent the humans, Hiccup especially. Although he had long since forgiven the boy, for, as it was well known amongst his kind, losing limbs was just an occupational hazard of being a two-ton fire breathing lizard, the loss of his ability to fly had hit him hard. For days he had been forced to struggle with the fact that he might never fly again, and it had only been the promise of that returned ability that had forced him to allow a relationship to grow with his boy in the first place. But even with the friendship he so treasured with Hiccup, even after the accident with the Green Death that had allowed them to match, now and then, his resentment grew.

Forcing those thoughts from his head, Toothless waited until his limbs had stopped trembling before continuing his climb, forcing the muscles that had never been used for more than an hour or two while on land before to now pull himself closer to the peak that loomed ahead. Reaching out to grasp the trunk of a tree between his razor sharp teeth, it was with one last mighty heave that the black dragon found himself lying on the last bit of snow on Berk, the rest having been melted away by the short but fierce summer. Lapping up some of the remaining coolness, it was with a happy sigh of pleasure that a curl of steam rose from his throat, the ice melting in the heat that came from the small pit of fire that always dwelt within him. Taking a few moments to enjoy the pleasant swishing feeling of the water swirling within his stomach, it was with a rumbling laugh that the Night Fury turned towards the east.

His eyes set upon his targets, the dragon fell silent as he awaited the signal his human never knew he was going to give.

It was not long before Hiccup had dragged the blonde female, Astrid, into the clearing, one of the few places away from the town that the trees were clear enough to see the stars. For weeks his human had been planning this, rehearsing again and again exactly what he was going to say, when he was going to say it, and how he would in turn react to her various possible answers to his question. It had laid heavily upon his mind for a great amount of time, and although Toothless still failed to see the point of the private ritual that was to take place between two of his favorite two-leggers, he was determined to make things perfect.

So, when Astrid nodded her head and kissed Hiccup after he had presented her with a funny metal circle that was to go around her finger, Toothless let the light show begin.

To some, his efforts might have seem pointless, for no one would have ever know that it was he who showered the skies of Berk with balls of moving light, his supposedly unlimited stomach of fire feeling empty and light after the presentation. However, standing where he was upon the top of the mountain, looking down into the shining faces of his humans, even a Terror would have been able to tell that they were the happiest they ever could have been.

And for Toothless, Hiccup’s happiness was enough to keep him determined to complete even the hardest of tasks. Because that, according to everything his heart told him, was what a dragon did for the humans he loved.


End file.
